boopanimationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Cryzi
Basic Information "Most the nobles don't see it, but you are the most likeable person I've ever met. And even if you don't believe it, I think the Glacian populace agrees." -Sevith Thaumatur to Aurora Cryzi "I wish I could just be me." Personality Aurora, before having to face the slow decline of her family, was a bubbly, energetic, and mischievous girl who was more smart and far more clever than anyone would give her credit for. She loved to play pranks on nobles that her father disagreed with. After the slow deaths starting in 1730 with her youngest brother, David, followed shortly by her mother, Raina, Aurora started to become distressed. This was only exacerbated by the deaths of her other two younger siblings, Ariel and Alaric, a few years later. She clung to the family she had left: her elder brother Kenton and her father, Deviran. Kenton passed away when Aurora was 14 years old, and her father followed on the 5th anniversary of her mother's death. This left Aurora as the unexpected sole successor to Deviran's throne, as stated in his will, and caused absolute chaos within the noble class. All of this stress caused Aurora to withdraw and become quietly spiteful of the nobles, who always seemed to be more focused on who she was going to marry rather than letting her cope with the deaths of her entire immediate family. Backstory Aurora Cryzi is the second child of Deviran Cryzi I and Raina Caulfield Cryzi. Unlike her older brother, Kenton, Aurora was rarely ever sick when she was a child, and demonstrated the ability to cryomance at the young age of two. When Deviran discovered that Aurora was a Draconic Cryomancer, he told her that she couldn't use her cryomancy without supervision, though not the reason why. Deviran believed that Aurora's cryomancy would make her a target at such a young age, if being a Princess didn't do that enough already. Aurora grew up being very close to her older brother, Kenton, as they had classes together. Kenton would always make time to play with her, and even when he was sick, Aurora would read to him. When Aurora was six years old, Kenton fell ill. At first, it was small, and just another sickness, but got progressively worse until he was bedridden. Through all of that, Aurora would always make sure she could read to him before bed and be able to say goodnight. One of those nights would be the last time she ever would. Kenton passed away in his sleep, and once he was gone, Aurora began to change. She no longer was the bubbly, friendly, and happy child she once was, and grew sad, cold, and apathetic. She only had her father left, and she didn't know for how long. After Kenton's death, her father became terribly protective over her, and did his best to spend time with her. At a point, when Aurora was thirteen, she told Deviran that she was scared of him dying. They both knew her fear wasn't unfounded. Deviran died a year later in 1735, when Aurora was fourteen years old. Now she truly had no one left spare her aunt and cousin, neither of whom she was terribly close with, and the burden of being the only heir of Deviran Cryzi I left. The first year after Deviran's death, the nobility of Glaciem mostly left Aurora alone, though few of them truly knew how much loss she had suffered, and Aurora was never willing to talk about it, not even with her aunt who served as the Regent until Aurora reached the age of 18. After a 'grieving period', the nobility began to pressure her to marry so that there would be another King, and those Aurora saw as potential friends all turned into people trying to gain power through her. This caused her to withdraw even more, and she now only made appearances when it was entirely required. Even then, she knew she couldn't escape the pressure forever, and eventually the nobles planned a sort of gathering that was approved by Neira, her aunt, so that Aurora could meet potential suitors. She didn't like the idea, but the pressure was too great for her to have much of a choice. At this gathering, she met Sevith Thaumatur, a boy a year younger than her who had only come to the gathering because his parents had forced him to. He caught her attention simply because he was the only one who was bored and didn't want to be there, just like her. Appearances and Importance Aurora Cryzi is one of the two primary 'antagonists' in Phoenix, and is the Queen of Glaciem by birthright.Category:Phoenix Characters